ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Wizards of Dark Nature
The 'Black Wizards of Dark Nature '''are the main antagonists of the third season of ''Sonic Boom series. Appearances They all have a gothic/punk look and wear black to represent their evil nature. Each member has their own theme color, only darker: * Ulric - Dark blue * Viper - Dark purple * Brute - Dark red * Lina - Dark cyan/teal * Sonata - Dark dodger blue * Drums - Dark green * Captain Claw - Dark yellow * Katana - Dark gray Members of the Dark Nature Ulric (voiced by Richard Epcar) - An anthropomorphic wolf who is the leader and has the power to absorb any attack that makes him stronger. Viper (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - An anthropomorphic cat with a calm demeanor, very seductive to manipulate her enemies, and has the power of darkness, manipulation, and illusions. Brute (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - An anthropomorphic bull who is the most aggressive, loud, wild, hot-blooded, and brutal, but sometimes he's not bright and is a prone to be impulsive and has the power of super brute strength. Lina (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - An anthropomorphic wolf who is a witch and spy who has the powers of dark magic and witchcraft. In Episode 17, it is revealed that the Black Wizards are using her as a mere tool that she sided with Team Sonic and Shadow. Sonata (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - An anthropomorphic squirrel who is the technician of the Black Wizards and has the power of technology manipulation and sound and seismic waves with her teal pendant. Drums (voiced by Sean Astin) - An anthropomorphic salamander who is smooth-talking and the clairvoyant of the Black Wizards, gives the Black Wizards information with his cauldron, and has the power of shapeshifting. Captain Claw (voiced by Corey Burton) - An anthropomorphic vulture who is a pirate captain of his crew and has the power of storm and water manipulation. Katana (voiced by Kelly Hu) - An anthropomorphic panther who is a mysterious ninja, a replacement of Lina, and has the power of super speed. Powers and abilities The Wizards all have powers of dark magic that they're able to surpass anyone that comes across their path, especially Team Sonic, Dr. Eggman, and Eggman's robots. They also have luminescent oval-shaped sensors located near both of their eyes due to their strong-minded personalities. Weakness Relationships Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Sticks the Badger Shadow the Hedgehog The Black Wizards are arch-enemies with Shadow since he is suspicious of Lina. Even when Shadow is alone, the Black Wizards are too strong for him to defeat. Lina the Wolf Dr. Eggman Upon their first meeting, Eggman is briefly interested in the Black Wizards and asked them if they can work together to defeat Sonic, which he got over it quickly when Ulric turns him down, explaining that they all work alone without any buffoons like him before attacking him. Orbot and Cubot Trivia * Unlike the other villains, the Black Wizards don't have any comical moments, making them the most dangerous and serious threats in Sonic Boom. * In the finale, it is revealed that they are Ancients created by Lyric before his demise in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Category:Sonic Boom Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females